Koji's Wish
by DigiBleach
Summary: Koji told a mysterious man on Christmas Day that he wished he'd never been born. What happens, when Koji is thrown into an AU where he was never born, and Kouichi lived with his dad. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid. Not Yaoi!
1. A Bad Wish

**DigiBleach: Hello! Sorry for not updating, I got lost in fanfiction, SAT's ,amvs, YouTube, school, Jazz, Marching band, school, laziness, and writing club at school.**

**Koji: Digi, when are you going to write anything else?  
**

**Digi: When I don't feel lazy and am not thinking of things for Naruto to Dragon Chronicles.**

**Koji: Naruto what? Digi this isn'tanother fanfic is it?**

**Digi: Well... yes, but the characters are based off of you and your brother. Their names are Kuroikiba and shirokiba Uchiha Minamoto. And they are Uber Cute!**

**Koji: _ Yeah okay Digi what's this stupid thing about anyway?**

**Digi: Well... I was remembering how back in 8th grade we read this play version of a Wonderful Life, and I was thinking I'd do that to you. You know cuz in like almost every fic you are considered the emo one, just like Sasu-chan is in Naruto.**

**KOji: What! O.o 0~0 TT__TT Why Me?**

**Digi: Cuz you are my second fav character in Digimon ever! p(#^.^#)q**

**Koji: Ugh ~_~ Digi doesn't own Digimon or Naruto please don't sue.**

* * *

This is a story dedicated to all of the people who decide to read my lame stories and encourage me. Thank You!!!!!

* * *

Koji Minamoto was sitting in his living room Christmas evening, with his brother Kouichi, his dad, his step-mom, his uncle Hikaru, and his cousin Mizuki. The house was all decorated for the holidays and everyone seemed happy, except Koji. There were lights on the mantle of the fireplace, there was a bright evergreen tree in their home with flashing bulbs and ornaments, a buffet table filled with food ranging from small appetizers to cooked sliced turkey. The room was dimly lit, and the main source of light was from the fire that was lit to both provide illumination and to keep the house warm on the cold nights. Koji was looking at his father with disgust, as he put on an act of happiness, even though Koji knew better. He and his dad argues earlier that day about his brother and friends coming over, and ended with his father saying that he wished Koji had never been born. Now he seemed happy as saint Nick himself, and it disgusted him.

"Alright Mizuki here's your present." Kousei handed a bright metallic green box with a bright red ribbon to his neice.

"Thank you Uncle Kousei!" The happy eight-year-old jumped up and down as she opened up the gift.

The little girl had short brown hair that was pulled back into pigtails and tied with red ribbons for that day. She was wearing a green sweater, and her bright blue eyes lit up when she tore off the paper of the box which revealed a blue stuffed dolphin waiting for her.

"Thank Thank Thank YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!" Mizuki squealed as she took the toy out of the box.

'What's she so happy about? It's only a stupid stuffed animal' Koji thought bitterly to himself.

'Oh come on bro, she loves dolphins don't spoil the moment.' Kouichi communicated to his brother. (Digi: Freaky twin telepathy I LUV LUV LUV it!)

'Fine.' Koji replied back, and his brother smiled at the response.

"Ok Kouichi this is for you. I hope you like it. I spent three months making it just right." Satomi handed a dark blue box to Kouichi that had a silver bow on top.

"Um that wasn't necessary Satomi-sama. I really don't need a gift." Kouichi had a faint blush on his face, and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Not at all. I was thrilled to find out I have another son, and it's Christmas. As my mother always said you get a gift whether you like it or not. Well the gift that is." Satomi replied back, also blushing.

"Well are you going to open it or not bro?" Koji said with a sour tone.

"Koji..." Kousei started, but was cut off by the sound of paper being torn.

"Mizuki you really didn't have to open it for me." Kouichi looked at the sweater that was now in his hands and then at the wrapping paper in his cousin's.

"You always take to long Ichi-san. Plus Ji-san needs to open my present now, and he can't do that when you are opening Tomi-sama's gift." Mizuki pouted, before going under the tree and grabbing a present with silver paper and a navy bow on it.

"Here Ji-chan I got this especially for you! Open it up!" Mizuki jumped up and down with too much excitment for her small body to contain.

"Wow thanks Mizuki." Koji twitched as he held up a white wolf with a collar on it that read 'Ji-san belongs to Koji' before throwing it on the floor.

"Huh. Koji why did you do that?" Mizuki said with a puppy-dog face.

"Cuz it was a stupid gift that's why!" Koji yelled back to his little cousin, who was now in tears.

"Koji why did you do that!?" Kousei yelled at his son.

"Cuz I hate this family! I hate every single one of you!" Koji was about to leave, but Kousei grabbed his arm.

"Koji where do you think you're going?" Kousei yelled, and was kicked back by Koji before he could say more.

"I'm going out. Oh and dad I also wish I had never been born, cuz then maybe I Wouldn't Have to Deal With YOU!" Koji screamed at the top of his lungs before running outside with his coat.

KOji roamed the streets of Japan in the chilling air of the early evening. The sun was already down, even though it was only five o'clock in the afternoon. Koji huffed a blast of air out of his mouth, as he headed to the train station. When he arrived there, there was only one person standing at the station. Normally there would be hundreds of people taking the trais today, but the mayor insisted that this year people should be home with their families. The lights flickered at the station, as Koji walked up to the ticket machine. He wanted to get as far away from his home as soon as possible. He put his money into the machine, but the machine wouldn't produce a ticket. Koji kicked the machine with frustation, but it still wouldn't a ticket.

"Hey kid need some help? You won't get far kicking the machine." A twenty-year-old man with a tan trench coat, a brown Fedora, blond hair and both a red and a blue eye asked Koji.

"No thanks I can handle it myself." Koji said coldly and he kept kicking the machine.

The man sighed and gently pushed Koji to the side. "Here let me help you little boy."

"I'm not a little kid! I'm twelve years old! I can take care of myself! I don't need anyone or anything!" Koji yelled looking at the man who was smiling with a ticket in his hand.

"Here little light boy I got your ticket. My name is Shiro Tenshi, it means White Angel. What's your name little one?" The man said with a smile on his face.

"Listen you creeper stay away from me or I'll use the karate moves I learned on you!" Koji said ferouciusly.

"Fine... whatever. I was just trying to be nice, anyway what's bothering you child?" The man's smile was very warm.

"If it'll have you leave me alone, I told my dad that I also wished that I'd never been born, so I wouldn't have to be with him. There you happy?" Koji asked the ma whose smile went to a frown.

"I wish you didn't say the Koji, cuz now I have to grant it." Shiro's eyes glowed red and blue, and two wings grew from his back, one being black the other being white.

"Wh-what?" Koji said in confusion, before being blinded by a bright light.

"Koji I hope you don't mean what you said, because it changes everything in this world." The man said through the bright light.

"Wait!" Koji yelled, and found himself alone at the station.

'That was weird. Did I just imagine it or...' Koji's thoughts were interrupted as a clock chimed eight o'clock.

"Oh man the team's already at my house!" Koji ran quickly as he could to his home.

When Koji arrived at his house ten minutes later, he was surprised to read what was in the name plate for his house. The names listed on it were: Kousei Minamoto, Satomi Minamoto, Kouichi Minamoto, and Hikari Minamoto. Koji couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. Kouichi didn't live with him, he lived with their mom Tomoko, and who's this Hikari person. There was no one in their family by that name. Koji heisitantly opened the gate of his house and walked up to the window of the house. Inside there were his friends, but they looked different. Takuya had some sort of punk fighter look to him, Zoe looked like some sort of a cross between girly girl and a goth, Tommy looked like he was as timid as he was before the Digital World, and Jp had lost weight and looked like he was a weight lifter! Koji's eyes shifted across the room as he saw his brother walking into the room with a six-year-old girl on his shoulders.

"What are you looking at?" Kouichi said coldly to his friends.

"Nothing buddy, but you might want to lose the girl, it's dangerous for such an innocent kid to be alligned with people like us." Takuya replied to his friend who was wearing a dark purple T-shirt, a ripped black jacket, and ripped denim jeans.

Koji stared in awe, as these wear not the same people that he knew.

* * *

**DigiBleach: There's the first chapter!**

**Koji: What exactly was that?**

**Digi: This is an angsty/hurt/comfort fic, or at least I'm trying to make it one.**

**Koji: Ok, but I still don't get it.**

**DigiBleach: Oh well stay tuned and Merry X-Mas!**

**Koji: Please R&R I guess**


	2. A New Life?

**DigiBleach: okay chapter 2!**

**Koji: So who's this Hikari person?**

**Digi: You'll find out... *evil grin***

**Koji: And what are you planning? **

**Digi: you'll find out... *hugs Itachi plushie***

**Koji: What's with the plushie?**

**Digi: Just do the reviews. *huggles plushie***

**Koji: okay Digimon doesn't belong to Digi nor does she own Naruto *reads reviews* ... and Digi I'm not doing the reviews until the end! **

**Digi: No NOW!**

**Koji: Fine... -_-**

* * *

_xIchigoLUVRx: Thank you for favoriting this piece of randomness._

_Tamie123: You'll see just read on. _

_KaitoLune: ding ding ding You got it right! (Digi: Koji *growls* that was supposed to be a surprise!)_

_CyberChick135: Thanks but Digi gets quite distracted I'm surprised if she finishes... (Digi: Minamoto you have one more shot before I kill you)_

_Yoichi: Okay... Seguil? Um what does that mean? And thx she really appreciates it._

_Go here to see picture: http:/s921./albums/ad51/DigiBleach/Digimon/fanfic%20stuff/?themeSaved=2120678_

_Koji: Okay that was a waste of my time_

_Digi: That's it Minamoto into the boiling pot you go! *Runs at Koji with rope*_

_Koji: Help me! *runs*_

* * *

Koji was still staring into the window at the scene that was going on. Suddenly Kouichi looked toward the window, and glared at the shadowy figure looking into the window, Koji ducked down, as soon as his brother looked his way. The air grew even more chilling as the man Koji met at the station appeared right behind Koji. Koji slowly turned his head around, to see the same man, he saw not too long ago staring at him with a frown on his face. Koji stood in awe at the angel who seemed to have beams of light and darkness circling around him.

"Koji why'd you make be do this?" The man asked with a very sad face.

"Do what? What happened here? Why are my friends so so... so different! And who's that little girl?" Koji asked frantically, confused on what was going on.

"Well for one they are not 'Koji's' friends, because you don't really exist. Two those five are different because you never met them. And three that's your little sister... or his little sister I should say." The man turned around and started walking.

"Wait! What's going on is this some sort of test cuz I have no idea what I'm supposed to do?" Koji yelled to the man who was now walking faster, and farther away from the boy, but didn't respond.

"Answer ME!" Koji yelled again,while closing his eyes.

"Just observe how miserable everyone is." The man said quietly.

"What?" Koji said quietly, as he opened his eyes, and found that the man was gone.

Koji was silent at the barren scene. Was he going crazy one minute there wasn't anyone, then that man appeared, then her disappeared. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him. No, he thought, it would be his mind playing tricks on him. Maybe he fell asleep at the station, and this was all a dream. Yeah people had dreams like this before, so maybe it was happening to him. The pictures in his mind of his friends and family said otherwise though. That little girl was proof enough that this was not _his_ world. Something...

Koji was startled, as he heard someone opening the door of the house.

"Who's out there?" A cold voice said with venom in it.

'What am I supposed to do? If I tell this person I'm the "dead" Koji Minamoto, they're going to think I'm crazy. ... Ugh this is probably how Kouichi felt when he tried talking to me and _**he **_felt crazy.' Koji rubbed his temples as his nervousness rose.

"I said who's there!" The mysterious voice said with even more anger than the last time.

"Umm... Umm..." Koji mumbled to himself, as he heard footsteps walking towards him, and he immediately placed his head into his knees.

"Oh it's you." A voice said coldly, but this time with more annoyance than anger.

"Huh?" Koji responded, as he looked up to see the Emo/Goth/Punk/ whatever his brother was dressing up as staring at him.

"Zeke Kurosaki you-" Kouichi started talking, but a girl with long brown hair and teal eyes came running up the driveway.

"IDIOT! BAKA! STUPID! JERK!" The girl finished his sentence, before continuing in her own rant. "You left me alone at the station again! What kind of Nii-san are you anyway? I don't care if we're related or not! All I know is that **YOU **were supposed to wait for me after my indoor soccer practice and come with me to Kouichi's Christmas party. And even after **YOU **convinced me to wear a stupid kimono when you knew everyone would be wearing street clothes. I can't believe you embarrassed me in front of my **BOYFRIEND** like that too!", the girl said while shaking the boy.

"Kassandra I think you over doing it again. Though then again I really don't care if you beat your brother to a pulp" Takuya came out of the house, and wearing a smug look on his face.

Kassandra dropped Koji on the ground, and pouted before walking up to Kouichi.

"Um hi?" Koji said nervously, and had all six pairs of eyes glaring at him. 'I have a feeling that "Zeke" isn't very popular with them.'

"Zeke-kun! Zeke-kun! ZEKE-KUN!" The girl in the frilly pink dress came running out of the house, and glomped Koji.

"Um hi..." Koji started, but was afraid to talk to the little girl.

"Hikari-chan get off of Zeke-san you know he doesn't like people glomping him!" Mizuki came out of the house and pulled the squirmy six-year-old off of Koji.

"Next time do that to me 'kay?" Mizuki said with a bright smile on her face.

'Well, at least Mizuki hasn't changed. I guess she'll always be the same no matter what.' Koji thought to himself

"Hey are you coming in or what?" Kouichi said with an annoyed tone before unhooking arms with Kassandra and walking into his house.

"ummm yeah." Koji said, as he was helped up by Kassandra, while everyone else walked into the house.

'Okay what's going on here?' Koji thought to himself when he entered his 'former house'.

The scenery in the house was more vivd and clear than when he was looking out the window. The house looked almost exactly the same as when he 'left'. There were a few exceptions however... under the tree there were presents wrapped in blue and green, probably Satomi's and his dad's, presents wrapped in princess pink paper with glitter and ribbon, most likly for that little girl, and only two other presents were left, and they looked like they were wrapped in black paper with skulls on them, these regrettably were probably for his brother. As Koji kept looking around, he was shocked by what he saw in the mirror; he look totally weird! His hair was half white and half some sort of grey color, his right eye was red, while his left as sky blue, his bandanna was sky blue with red stripes, and his jacket was half white and half black-grey like his hair! It was no wonder why Takuya and the others didn't like him. He was a walking 'LOOK AT ME!' freak-show sign. At the same time while Koji was staring at himself, the little girl Hikari was staring at him too with curiosity. Normally this boy never acted so surprised, and misguided. She shook off the feeling as she ran over to her older brother and whispered something in his ear.

"Hey nii-san, can we play yet? I'm really bored. I know let's play with Zeke-kun!" Hikari started grabbing Kouichi's shirt sleeve, but was stopped by Zoey who was sitting on the couch next to her brother.

"Hikari sorry but your nii-san is being our host right now so can you play by yourself?" Zoey said coldly to the little girl.

"B-but" tears started filling her eyes "I want to play with nii-san!" Hikari started streaming tears down her face.

"Oh look what you did know Zoe! You made the brat cry! Great just what we need is another cry-baby. We already have Tommy being one we don't need another." JP yelled back at the girl.

"Oh don't go blaming this on me you imbecile! She started it!" Zoe said with fury.

"Why don't you guys jump off of a cliff? That way we don't have to listen to the dog, the fairy and hulking body builder." Takuya sneered his comment with a smirk on his face.

"Hey I'm not that bad of a crybaby...'Tommy mumbled to himself, tracing a cirlce with his finger on the ground.

"You are too you wimp." JP glared at the kid, who was shaking in fear.

"Jeez I don't even know how you guys are even friends." Kassandra spoke out and had all heads turning towards her except Hikari, who was still crying.

"Heh funny thing you should say that Kassy, especially since you've been in the group from the begining." Takuya had a smirk on his face, and walked toward the girl.

"Funny Taki, but you know what I mean! Just because we had to _try _to be heroes in that world and work together there didn't mean that we'd be friends here. The only reason why I stayed in this group was..."

"Was what?" Koji interrupted Kassandra, who's furious eyes went soft and looked away in shame.

"Forget it. It doesn't matter any more." She said solemly and walked to the crying child.

Within the next hour Koji had seen more crying, violence and blood than any movie he had seen before and it went a little something like this... After Kassandra calmed down Hikari, Mizuki accidentally knocked down Takuya and his food when she tripped on the rug, which made him believe that she was attacking him. This lead to the next scene where Takuya started at Mizuki and punched JP in the face when she dodged it. JP immediately thought that Tauya was getting back at him for something and started attacking him, which meant a three way attacking spree where only two were attacking and one was running away. Koji thought that being guys they would get over it in a matter of seconds, but this turned out false when they somehow got Zoe into the battle. It might have been over some shrimp cocktail sauce on her or something like that. But whatever it was, he got dragged down into it in only a matter of time. So this is what happened during the time:

"You ruined my blouse you know how much money I had to steal to get this!" Zoe grabbed Koji and flung him against a wall.

"Hey I didn't do it on purpose and what do you mean by steal?" Koji pushed Zoe from him and tired walking away.

"Oh no you don't you're going to pay for this right now!" Zoe threw her bag at Koji's head, but ended up hitting Tommy's instead.

"Now look what you did the brat's crying again!" Zoe pounced on Koji, who quickly dodged the attack and flipped her over.

"Hey I didn't do anything! You're the one who threw the stinking bag!" Koji pinned her to the ground, but was kicked in the face by Takuya a moment later.

"Lay off my chick Kurosaki!" Takuya managed to punch Koji in the face, before Koji could react.

"Why you.." JP was about to punch Takuya for leaving their fight, when a loud noise of an air horn rang in their ears.

"You guys are a bunch of bakas, temes, and dobes you know that!" Kouichi voice was cold, angry, and about to rip someones head off, still gripping the air-horn in his hand.

"..." Everyone stared in awe that their fight could easily be broken with just a few words from one of the few people not involved.

"Now you guys are going to clean this house up right now, while I go explain to the neighbors that nothing was happening and there isn't a murder happening now." Kouichi stormed off to the phone in the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Takuya looked over to JP, who just shrugged his sholders.

"Looks like he's being a Scrouge." Zoey commented, now filing her nails on the sofa, obviously ignoring the previous fight that happened moments ago.

'What is with these guys? They were totally into that fight until he broke it up. What is really going on here?' Koji stared at the mess and the obvious lack of concern that was on their faces.

"So are you going to help or what?" Kassandra's cold voice rang in his ears.

"What?" Koji turned around and saw the brunette carrying a bucket, a broom, a dust pan, and other cleaning materials in her arms, and immeiately threw the duster into Koji's hands.

"Well are you guys going to help or what?" Kassandra's attention was drawn to the other three troublemakers as well as the young kids.

"Huh? What do you mean Kassy? He obviously doesn't care that the house is messed up." Takuya said with an arrogant tone, smirking at the girl.

"Just becuase he doesn't like **_living_** here doesn't mean that we his guests have to trash the place just to have him punished!" Kassandra shouted back, hot tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh is the little girl finally stepping up and being a knight for her boyfriend. How cute." Zoey retorted, giving Kassandra a look of sick satisfaction.

"Why you little -" Kassandra was cut off as Koji finally spoke up.

"What the heck is wrong with you guys? You're acting like you don't care about anything! Are you all so ignorant that you can't see that you are sausing a lot of trouble here?" Koji shouted at the group, who all seemed shocked to see this boy acting out.

"What the heck? You know that we d-" JP started a sentence, but was shut up as Kouichi appeared in the room, annoyence on his face being obvious.

"I thought I told you to clean up. It's the least you pathetic people could do after I invited you here before you trashed the place!" Kouichi walked into the living with his voice booming.

Kouichi forced the cleaning materials into the other three's hands, before quietly whispering to Kassandra something. She simply nodded and took Tommy and Mizuki out of the room, and upstairs obviously trying to get them away from any more violence. Hikari didn't follow Kassandra at all instead she stayed in the living room. Her small hand holding on to the end of her brother's shirt. Koji looked at the girl, when he looked at her, he saw the innocence in her eyes but not all of it was there. The girl obviously say something that her young eyes should have never seen, but there was confusion in them. As if she did not know what was going on.

"Hey onii-san can we-" Hikari's eyes went from cheery to sad in less than a millisecond. She frowned as her brother decided to step outside into the cold night.

Hikari looked with worried eyes at Koji and started tugging on the hem of Koji's shirt. Twenty minutes had passed and Kouichi still wasn't back yet. Zoey, Takuya, and JP were finally finished cleaning and were back to their lounging on the couches. Kassandra even came back down with Tommy hiding behind her, and Mizuki in tow. Their host was offically gone thirty more minutes, and they had not seen him. Unfortunately only Koji and Hikari seemed concerned over this dilema. Kassandra walked over to Koji and whispered in his ear only something that he could hear.

"Zeke I think he's at it again. He's been gone for almost an hour. This can't be good. I think Hikari even realizes it. All of us should go look for him before it's too late." Kassandra looked Koji in the eyes, tears were streaming down her face and fear and sadness were all over her face.

"Umm..." Koji felt a lump in his thraot, nt really sure what to say, but he nodded at her in agreement.

Kassandra immediately informed the other to go looking for Kouichi, and after a few death threats from the freckle-faced girl they were moving. Koji ran swiftly through the streets as he and the others decided to go separate ways in searching for their friend. Only one thought ran through Koji's head while doing this however.

'What did Kassandra mean by he's at it again?' Koji was so focused trying to find his'brother' that he didn't notice the tiny footsteps behind him.

* * *

**DigiBleach: Well i'm really sorry! I had like no inspiration at all. And thanks to the people who support this story! It will probably be two or three more chapters. And yay I have like 3000 words for this chapter! I think it's my longest chapter ever written!**

**Koji: Yay for you.**

**DigiBleach: Awww why are you being emo?**

**Koji: You have no idea what I'm feeling like right now.**

**DigiBleach: Don't worryeverything wil turn out good in the end!**

**Koji: Yeah coming from the girl who is writing a Christmas story in June and 1:30 i might add!**

**DigiBleach: Oh well! And not only that I'm watching re-runs of Avatar the Last AirBender Book 3! :3**

**Koji: -_-**

**DigiBleach: Well it's Saturaday June 26 2011 at 1:30 am and you are loved! ^-^**


	3. Bad Memories

**DigiBleach: Okay that last chapter was fun! Right Koji? Ummm Koji?**

**Koji: ... Digi what is wrong with you?**

**Digi: well I ask myself the same question. I all started when...**

**Koji: Please I do NOT want to hear it. **

**Digi: Okay Mr. Grumpy-pants**

**Koji: Digi I am soo confused! What the Heck is happening here? And why are you torturing me?**

**Digi: Well it all started when I read this fanfiction called...**

**Koji: Digi really why do you torture me?**

**Digi: *Bashes Koji on head with frying pan* Okay no more interruping me. Itachi do the Disclaimer**

**ITachi: *appears in puff of smoke* Digi does not own me *disappears***

**Digi: _ Umm Train-san could you please do it?**

**Train: Digi does not own Black Cat, Naruto or Digimon Frontier. She owns her own thoughts and ideas. Oh and please don't sue.**

**Digi: Thanks Train-san! ^^ Here's your milk! *Hands him glass milk bottles***

**Train: Sweet Thanks!**

**Koji: WTH? **

**Digi: Koji Review Time!**

* * *

_Immortal Fallen Raidience: Digi's glad you like her twisted version of my life (Digi: Koji stop emoing up the reviews! Do it over!) Okay soo yeah she's glad you like what she's doing so far. Thank goodnes it's only like two more chapters. (Digi: Well hopefully..) Oh and she just wanted to say. Hope you have a good time watching the Avatar The Last AirBender Series!_

_Kaito Lune: Digi's glad you like Hikari, she does too. And ditto on the Tommy thing. (Digi: Umm I really couldn't help it) Unfortunatly I have no idea what carzy thought Digi is making but I have a bad feeling about my brother. But I don't even think Digi is really going to make that happen. (Digi: I don't know Twi has been influencing me a lot lately...) Thanks for reviewing_

_VentusShun16: I do not know either, but Digi apparently likes suspense. She is going to kill me if there is any more. (Digi: That's mpossible! Anime boys never die! ^-^ ) And I think Digi is grateful for the review. (Digi: I am and Koji stop being emo! Well more emo than usual...) Ugh thanks for reviewing her._

* * *

Koji ran as fast as he could, breathing in puffs of cold air. The night was chilly and the cold was unbearable in Shibuya that night. He did not understand and could not understand how his brother could be out in this temperature. It was amazing that Kassandra could even convince all of them to go out like this and search for their 'friend'.

"I don't even know where to begin. Think Koji think where do you think Kouichi would go?' Koji pondered this for a second, stopping to truly decide on a place to look.

"Why don't you ask Zeke-kun Mister?" A small voice piped up from behind Koji.

"Yeah great idea kid. Why don't I just find a magic lamp and ask the genie to grant me three wishes. That way I could actually find him." Koji answered the voice back, not realizing who he was talking to.

"That's funny Mister." the voice giggled, "But I know Zeke-kun would know where nii-san is they are always doing stuff together with Kass-chan."

"Wait! Hikari!" Koji turned around to see the little girl wearing her brown winter coat and smiling widely at Koji. "What are you doing here? How do you know who I am!"

Hikari smiled even more and giggled a few times at Koji. "Mister you look like Zeke-kun but Zeke-kun is really shy sometimes, and normally fights with Kass-chan a lot more. And you said so yourself Mister that that your name is not Zeke-kun's name so you must not be Zeke-kun, but you are Zeke-kun. Oh Hikari-chan is a little confused."

Koji stared at disbelief at the child. She knew the entire time, in the short amount of time he was there that he wasn't that boy, but didn't say anything at all to him. Now she was trying to figure out why he looked like her brother's friend but wasn't him at the same time, which wasn't what Koji needed right now. At this moment he needed to find out where his brother went so that he could do something about… or prevent something from.. Or find out why that Kassandra girl was soo worried.

"Hikari-chan got it Mister!" Hikari snapped Koji out of his thoughts, "You should ask Zeke-kun where Onii-san likes going. He should know"

"Oh great I'm back at square one and this cute little girl is making no sense what-so-ever" Koji thought to himself, rubbing his temples from the sudden headache that seemed to emerge from all of this thinking.

Suddenly Koji felt as though his thoughts were taking over him, as if he was remembering something, or.. Maybe it was this Zeke kid remembering something. All Koji knew is that in the next moment it was as if he was transported to a different time… in the spring.

"_Hey Kouichi wanna come with me to buy hair dye? I plan to make Kassy have black and white streaked through her hair as a prank. Want to come with?" The tilted his head showed a wide grin, his messy brown hair shifted to the side._

_Kouichi impassively looked at the boy, and then with a sorrowful expression, "Sorry Zeke but I have to do something else today. Besides don't you think it's wrong to tell your sister's boyfriend about your prank?"_

"_Aww you never let me have any fun, and let me remind you who got you two together." Zeke nudged Kouichi in the side of his black jacket._

"_Really Zeke I would like to help you in your oh so obvious and not going to work scheme but I really have to get going." Kouichi turned around and shifted his bag, and revealing an item that was falling out._

"_Oh what's this?" Zeke grabbed the object and waved it around. "Are these flowers? Don't tell me that you have another girl?" Zeke smirked at the dark boy._

"_Zeke stop being a moron and give those back. You know very well that today is a very…unique day. And I'm not going to break a promise I made because you decided to have such a great idea." Kouichi took the flowers out of his hand and continued to walk._

_The setting then changed it was around sunset and Koji felt how unsettled Zeke was acting. Something ominous was happening and it wasn't good. Zeke walked through the busy streets until he found himself near a very old iron gate. It was the city cemetery. _

"_Kouichi where are you?" Zeke walked through the various rows of grave stones, being careful not to step on any of them. "I don't want to have to force you to go to your house, but if you keep staying at my house, my parents are going start thinking your parents are.." _

_"Kouichi what do you think you're doing!" Zeke rushed toward Kouichi, and everything blurred._

"Mister Not Zeke are you okay? Hello?" The little girl waved he pink mitten hands in front of Koji's face, who was staring out in space on the ground.

"H-hikari is that you? What just happened? Did you see that?" Koji's voice shook, not entirely sure of what had happened.

"What? I didn't see anything but…" Hikari paused for a moment and her eyes sparkled in excitement "I know! Zeke-kun must've told you something. What happened Mister?"

"Ummm…" Koji felt a lump in his throat. "I saw your brother go to a cemetery. You know what that is right?"

"Umm yeah. It's a place where his Mommy is right?" Hikari's eyes looked really sad, like she knew more.

"Hikari what do you know?" Koji tired to make his voice seem less harsh but it still came out that way.

"Umm well…" Hikari paused and Koji felt the same feeling as before, like someone's memories were taking over him, but this time they weren't Zeke's, no they were someone else's. Hikari's?

_Hikari shifted the wait between her feet apprehensively in front of her brother's closed bedroom door. Her mom and dad were talking with her onii-san for a long time, and her dad was yelling too._

"_What's wrong with you! You hang out with scum and call them your friends when you have nothing in common with them. You walk out of the house and don't come back for days! And now… now I find you coming home like this! What were you thinking" Kousei's voice was enraged._

"_Now Kousei don't start jumping to conclusions. We don't know anything yet. So how about we all calm down and talk this over reasonably." Satomi's voice was calm and collected but it seemed weary._

"_Well are you going to say anything? What were you doing at that cemetery anyway?" Kousei's voice was still enraged, as though he was going to bite his son's head off._

"_Nothing…" Kouichi saddened and depressed voice finally spoke out. "I was just there okay?" _

"_Don't stare at the ground! Look me in the eyes when you are talking! Don't be so disrespectful." There was a moment of silence after Kousei statement._

"_Heh what you know about respect? You don't even visit your dead wife on her birthday." Kouichi's voice seemed bitter and full of hate._

"_Why you.." Kousei was about to say something when the door creaked open._

_Hikari ran toward her brother on his bed, and started hugging his waist with a tight grip. Kousei was speechless. His little girl might have been standing behind that door the whole time and he didn't realize it. Hikari 's eyes were starting to tear, and her grip became even stronger._

"_Papa please don't yell at onii-san. Please, Hikari-chan doesn't like you being mean to onii-san. Hikari wants you and onii-san to smile." Hikari sparkling blue eyes looked at her father with desperate pleas. _

"_Satomi let's talk downstairs, and as for you.." Kousei looked at Kouichi with stern eyes that made Hikari stiff, and motioned for his wife to follow him out the door. "We will talk later about your punishment for your little problem."_

_Hikari looked up at her brother's face, seeing his cold blue eyes unfazed by the situation that had just happened. He gently petted his sister's hair before picking her up over his shoulders and bringing her to her bedroom two doors down. Once inside the room, her lifted the sheets back from her tiny princess bed, and placed her down on the soft mattress, before covering her up._

"_Night Hikari-chan." Kouichi whispered as he tucked her in tightly. "Sweet dreams."_

"_Night onii-san." Hikari said back in a whisper, watching him head toward the door._

"_See you later kid." He replied back before going to shut the door._

"_Umm onii-san?" Hikari said nervously. "What is suicide?"  
_

_Kouichi looked back at the girl with a sad smile, "It's nothing kid, just go to sleep."_

_And with that Hikari's memory faded. _

Koji was shaking now. Not only did that thing happen again, but also to the fact that the little girl knew that suicide was something. Koji looked over to Hikari who was staring out in space.

"Hey kid what's wrong? Hikari say something." Koji was on his knees and gently shaking the little girl.

"Huh? What did you say Mister?" Hikari looked at Koji totally confused.

"Umm let's go kid. I think I know where your brother is." Koji turned his back away from her, and motioned for her to get on.

"I hope that's not what Kassandra was talking about." Koji ran as quickly as he could once Hikari was on his back toward the cemetery, hoping nothing was going on that he couldn't stop.

* * *

(A/N: Umm Yeah please do NOT stop reading. I am NOT one for character death so you don't have to worry. And I might be switching POVs. Sorry for the inconvenience and my lack of writing. I get lazy and yeah...)

* * *

Kassandra ran through the streets desperately trying to find the boy she cared for most, well besides her brother but that was beside the point, her thoughts were frantic. "Okay so I'm not the best girlfriend in the world so what. As long as he was healthy and alive that's all that mattered. Especially after the way those guys tortured him all those years ago. Gawsh why was I so stupid?"

_Kassandra was slowly through the crowd of children her long brown hair was fairly obvious amoung the heads of the other children as she pushed slowly through the crowd._

_"Baka! I can't believe how pathetic you are! Crying over something that is dead is pointless. You're just as pointless as the dead!" An older middleschooler (A/n: Sorry by this I mean like American middle school like 5th grade or a 10 yr-old sorry!) pushed a younger boy on the ground, the mess of his short blue hair becoming messier and so too were his clothes. _

_"Why? W-why do you do this?" The boy's weak voice said, he tried to get up from the ground._

_"Oh I'm sorry I guess you couldn't hear me. I said.."_

_"SHUT UP TEME!" Kassandra shot out of the crowd and punched the boy in the gut._

_"Wha-" The boy stumbled backward, and his friends were all staring at the girl as well._

_"I said You TEME's better SHUT UP or I will beat you to death!" Kassandra stomped her foot on the ground, while glaring daggers at the boys._

_"L-let's g-go boss that is one creepy eight-year-old!" One of the boy's followers said nervously._

_"Kassy-chan let's get him out of here." Kassandra's brother pulled on the girls's longsleeved blue shirt._

_"Zeke-kun! You id-" Kassandra's sentence was cut short by the sounds of the disappearing crowd, and the shuffling of the boy getting off the ground._

_"Kuoichi-kun!" The two children stared in shock as the boy limped toward the school gate, without so much as a whimper._

_"Kouichi-kun are you okay?" Zeke ran to his friend, his sister in hot pusuit._

_"Kaa-san is dead... otouto-chan is dead... so I should be too..." Kouichi muttered with dazed eyes._

_"Kouichi-kun!"_

Kassandra snapped back into reality, found herself in the most unlikely place in all of the city. It was the city's Memorial Cemetary. Kassandra hesitabtly opened the gate and walked inside...

* * *

Takuya, Zoey walked slowly down the street with JP and Tommy trailing behind them. They were still annoyed to be in the cold and looking for thier 'friend'. The only thing that tied their friendship if one could call it that was the fact that they all saved this whole other world, together. They were each trusted a 'Sprit' to guard, and use to help defeat that world from the evil there. Although each of them had fallen to that evil at one point in time or another even Kouichi himself. But there was always something that seemed to make him turn back to well whatever his form of normal was. No one could guess why, but they always thought it was because he carried two Spirits...

_"Zoey you shouldn't be so rude and stuck up! You're better than that! It's pathetic_..." Those words still stung Zoey's heart, but there was nothing to change, right now she was who she was, and there was nothing she could do...

_"Tommy it's alright. I will protect you and help you just ask..." _Tommy sniffled remebering the promise that has so far been unbroken to the kid.

_"JP stop focusing on yourself and girls and try to see something that isn't so shallow_..." J.P. shrugged off the memory, it wasn't something to dwell over, no matter how true it was.

_"Takuya instead of acting like a complete and total want-to-be ganster and a jerk just apologize and try to actually lead. Try to be someone people look up to and don't ignore for their inner weakness..." _Takuya cringed at the memory, but the kid was one to talk, especially when Takuya's problems were better than his ones.

"So this is the place huh?" JP asked with little interest.

"Yep this is where she's buried." Zoey said no interest at all as well, but was frowning soon after.

"Let's go! I bet he's here..." Takuya led the way into the graveyard, while the others were in tow.

"He's so predictable..."

* * *

**DigiBleach: Wow cliffy!**

**Koji: O_o *twitching***

**DigiBleach: Umm is something wrong Koji-tan?**

**Koji: Digi what is wrong with your head.**

**DigiBleach: It could be the fact that random things fall on it all the time.**

**Koji: But what were all of those.**

**DigiBleach: Um flashbacks no duh!**

**Koji: You are just... weird.**

**DigiBleach: I can't say I'm not. *shrugs***

**Koji: Digi I think you need a doctor.**

**DigiBleach: Well you can call my cousin he's a ER doctor.**

**Koji: Digi... forget it, just get this over with.**

**DigiBleach: Okay good Night! I'm tired this might be shorter than the last chapter who knows!**

**Koji: Seriously!**

**DigiBleach: Night! 2:33 AM! Go Caffeine! And sorry for the late update!**


End file.
